donkey_kongfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rare
Rare Ltd., auch als Rare bzw. Rareware bekannt, ist ein britisches Entwicklungsstudio von Videospielen. Rare entwickelte jahrelang exklusiv für Nintendo-Spielkonsolen, bis das Studio 2002 von Microsoft übernommen wurde und seither exklusiv als First-Party-Entwickler für den US-amerikanischen Mutterkonzern arbeitet. Die Firma wurde 1985 von Tim und Chris Stamper gegründet, die zum Jahreswechsel 2006/2007 von der Firmenleitung zurücktraten. Nach ihrem Rücktritt übernahmen Mark Betteridge und Gregg Mayles die Leitung der Firma. Rare hieß ursprünglich Ashby Computer Graphics (A.C.G) und veröffentlichte die Spiele unter dem Namen Ultimate Play The Game. Geschichte Rare wurde in seiner heutigen Form im Jahr 1985 gegründet und ging aus dem bereits 1982 gegründeten Studio Ashby Computer Graphics hervor, das unter dem Namen Ultimate Play the Game Spiele für zahlreiche Systeme entwickelte, unter anderem für den Heimcomputer ZX Spectrum. Ab Ende der 1980er-Jahre begann Rare mit der Entwicklung von Software für Spielkonsolen, insbesondere für das Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Mit Titeln wie Marble Madness, Jeopardy! oder Wizards & Warriorskonnte das Unternehmen große Erfolge feiern. Einen Meilenstein stellte auch das 1991 veröffentlichte Battletoads dar. Nach der Entwicklung von Battletoads zog sich Rare, die bis dahin mehr als 50 Spiele für das NES entwickelt hatten, vorübergehend zurück, um das Unternehmen im Markt der 16-Bit-Konsolen neu auszurichten. Zwar waren die Veröffentlichungen der zurückliegenden Jahre lukrativ gewesen und hatten dem Unternehmen ein finanzielles Polster verschafft. Unter technischen und kreativen Gesichtspunkten war die Unternehmensführung aber unzufrieden.1 1994 übernahm Nintendo 49 % der Anteile an Rare. Es begann eine langanhaltende Phase der Zusammenarbeit, Rare entwickelte von nun an ausschließlich für Nintendo-Konsolen. Rares nächstes größeres Spiel, Donkey Kong Country, wurde erstmals auf der Summer CES im Juni 1994 gezeigt und im Weihnachtsgeschäft 1994 millionenfach verkauft.2Wesentlich für den Erfolg des Titels war die beeindruckende Grafik. Ein von Chris Stamper entwickelter Prozess ermöglichte erstmals die Nutzung vorgerenderter 3D-Grafiken auf der 2D-Konsole SNES. Donkey Kong Country erhielt auf dem SNES zwei erneut von Rare entwickelte Fortsetzungen, die ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich waren. Mit der Donkey-Kong-Land-Reihe folgten auch drei Ableger für den Game Boy. Als das Nintendo 64 im Jahr 1996 auf den Markt kam, gehörte Rare zu den wichtigsten Entwicklern für diese Plattform. Rare entwickelte innerhalb weniger Jahre eine Vielzahl weltweit erfolgreicher und von Kritikern hochgelobter Videospiele, darunter etwa GoldenEye 007, Diddy Kong Racing, Perfect Dark, Banjo-Kazooie, Donkey Kong 64, Jet Force Gemini, Blast Corps, Banjo-Tooie oder Conker’s Bad Fur Day. Microsoft begann ab Anfang der 2000er-Jahre, mit der Akquisition von Rare. Im September 2002 verkaufte Nintendo gezwungenermaßen ihren inzwischen auf 49 % angestiegenen Anteil an Rare für 375 Millionen Dollar an Microsoft, da diese zuvor schon 51 % von Rare erwarben, sodass Rare nun Exklusivtitel für die Microsoft-Konsole Xboxbzw. der Xbox 360 entwickelt. Das letzte von Rare neu entwickelte, direkt über Nintendo veröffentlichte Spiel war Star Fox Adventures, wenngleich Rare in den Folgejahren noch einige Spiele für Game Boy Advance und Nintendo DS veröffentlichte, darunter auch einige Remakes alter Klassiker. Die Rechte an einigen Charaktere der Spiele, die Rare für Nintendo-Konsolen entwickelt hatte, wurden von Nintendo erworben, so zum Beispiel Diddy Kong. Allerdings behielt Rare seine wichtigsten Lizenzen und Marken wie z. B. Perfect Dark, Banjo-Kazooie und Conker. Seit dem Kauf durch Microsoft konnte Rare, insbesondere in puncto Verkaufszahlen, jedoch nicht mehr an alte Erfolge anknüpfen. Spiele Diese Liste der von Rare entwickelten Spiele ist nach folgendem Muster aufgebaut: : Spielname (Plattform(en)) - Vertrieb Spielname gibt den Titel des entwickelten Spiels an, Plattform(en) die Videospielsysteme, für die es entwickelt wurde, und Vertrieb den Markennamen, unter dem das Spiel in den Handel kam. 1980er 1983 * JetPac (ZX Spectrum, BBC, Vic 20) - Ultimate Play The Game * Atic Atac (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game * PSSST (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game * Trans Am (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game 1984 * Alien 8 (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Entombed (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game * Cookie (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game * Knight Lore (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Lunar Jetman (ZX Spectrum, BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game * Sabre Wulf (ZX Spectrum, C64, Amstrad, BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game * The Staff of Karnath (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game * Underwurlde (ZX Spectrum, C64) - Ultimate Play The Game 1985 * Blackwyche (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game * Nightshade (ZX Spectrum, C64, Amstrad, BBC, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Pentagram (ZX Spectrum, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game 1986 * Outlaws (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game * Cosmic Battlezones (BBC) - Ultimate Play The Game * Cyberun (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Dragonskulle (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game * Gunfright (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Imhotep (C64) - Ultimate Play The Game 1987 * Martianoids (ZX Spectrum, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Bubbler (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, MSX) - Ultimate Play The Game * Slalom (NES) - Nintendo 1988 * The Collected Works (ZX Spectrum) - Ultimate Play The Game * R.C. Pro-Am (NES) - Nintendo * Wheel of Fortune (NES) - GameTek * Jeopardy! (NES) - GameTek * Anticipation (NES) - Nintendo 1989 * Marble Madness (NES) - Milton Bradley * World Games (NES) - Milton Bradley * WWF Wrestlemania (NES) - Acclaim * Sesame Street 123 (NES) - Hi Tech * John Elway’s Quarterback (NES) - Tradewest * California Games (NES) - Milton Bradley * Taboo (NES) - Tradewest * Wizards & Warriors (NES) - Acclaim * Sesame Street ABC (NES) - Hi Tech * Hollywood Squares (NES) - Gametek * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (NES) - LJN * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One (NES) - Milton Bradley * Cobra Triangle (NES) - Nintendo * Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II (NES) - Acclaim * Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition (NES) - Gametek * Jeopardy! Junior Edition (NES) - Gametek * Silent Service (NES) - Ultra Games 1990er 1990 * Double Dare (NES) - GameTek * Wheel of Fortune Family Edition (NES) - GameTek * Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition (NES) - GameTek * The Amazing Spider-Man (Game Boy) - LJN * Captain Skyhawk (NES) - Milton Bradley * Pin Bot (NES) - Nintendo * Snake Rattle ’n’ Roll (NES) - Nintendo * Super Off Road (NES) - TradeWest * Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear (Game Boy) - Acclaim * Narc (NES) - Acclaim * A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) - LJN * Super Glove Ball (NES) - Mattel * Cabal (NES) - Milton Bradley * Time Lord (NES) - Milton Bradley * Arch Rivals (NES) - Acclaim * WWF Wrestlemania Challenge (NES) - LJN * Solar Jetman (NES) - TradeWest 1991 * Digger T. Rock (NES) - Milton Bradley * WWF Superstars (Game Boy) - LJN * Battletoads (NES, Game Boy) - TradeWest * Beetlejuice (NES) - LJN * Super R.C. Pro-Am (Game Boy) - Nintendo * High Speed (NES) - TradeWest * Sneaky Snakes (Game Boy) - TradeWest * Sesame Street ABC & 123 (NES) - Hi Tech * Pirates! (NES) - Ultra Games 1992 * Wizards & Warriors III (NES) - Acclaim * Beetlejuice (Game Boy) - LJN * Indy Heat (NES) - Tradewest * R.C. Pro-Am II (NES) - Tradewest * Championship Pro-Am (Mega Drive) - Tradewest 1993 * Battletoads (Mega Drive, Game Gear) - TradeWest * Battletoads Double Dragon (NES, SNES, Mega Drive, Game Boy) - TradeWest * Battletoads in Ragnarok’s World (Game Boy) - TradeWest * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs (SNES) - TradeWest * X The Ball (Arcade) - Capcom/Brent Walker/tecmo * Snake Rattle 'N' Roll (Mega Drive) - Sega/TradeWest 1994 * Monster Max (Game Boy) - Titus * Super Battletoads (Arcade) - Electronic Arts * Donkey Kong Country (SNES) - Nintendo * Killer Instinct (Arcade) - Williams 1995 * Donkey Kong Land (Game Boy) - Nintendo * Killer Instinct (SNES, Game Boy) - Nintendo * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES) - Nintendo 1996 * Killer Instinct 2 (Arcade) - Williams * Ken Griffey Jr's Winning Run (SNES) - Nintendo * Donkey Kong Land 2 (Game Boy) - Nintendo * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES) - Nintendo * Killer Instinct Gold (N64) - Nintendo 1997 * Blast Corps (N64) - Nintendo * Goldeneye 007 (N64) - Nintendo * Diddy Kong Racing (N64) - Rare * Donkey Kong Land III (Game Boy) - Nintendo 1998 * Banjo-Kazooie (N64) - Nintendo 1999 * Conker’s Pocket Tales (GBC) - Rare * Jet Force Gemini (N64) - Rare * Donkey Kong 64 (N64) - Nintendo * Mickey’s Racing Adventure (GBC) - Nintendo 2000er 2000 * Perfect Dark (N64, GBC) - Rare * Donkey Kong Country (GBC) - Nintendo * Mickey's Speedway USA (N64) - Nintendo * Banjo-Tooie (N64) - Nintendo 2001 * Mickey's Speedway USA (GBC) - Nintendo * Conker’s Bad Fur Day (N64) - Rare 2002 * Star Fox Adventures (GameCube) - Nintendo 2003 * Donkey Kong Country (GBA) - Nintendo * Grabbed by the Ghoulies (Xbox) - Microsoft Game Studios (MGS) * Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty’s Rache (GBA) - THQ 2004 * Sabre Wulf (GBA) - THQ * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest (GBA) - Nintendo * It's Mr. Pants (GBA) - THQ 2005 * Banjo-Pilot (GBA) - THQ * Conker: Live & Reloaded (Xbox) - Microsoft Game Studios (MGS) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble! (GBA) - Nintendo * Perfect Dark Zero (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios * Kameo: Elements of Power (Xbox 360) Microsoft Game Studios 2006 * Viva Piñata (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios 2007 * Diddy Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - Nintendo * Jetpac Refuelled - Microsoft Game Studios 2008 * Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios * Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios * Viva Piñata DS (Nintendo DS) - THQ 2010 * Kinect Sports (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios 2011 * Kinect Sports: Season Two (Xbox 360) - Microsoft Game Studios 2014 * Kinect Sports Rivals (Xbox One) - Microsoft Game Studios 2015 * Rare Replay - Microsoft Game Studios 2018 * Sea of Thieves (PC, Xbox One) - Microsoft Game Studios Kategorie:Unternehmen